


Bunnies and Honeys

by eMISH



Category: V - Fandom, j-hope - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, namjoon - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMISH/pseuds/eMISH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the sunshine in your lives and her name was Hani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies and Honeys

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a request on tumblr and now I might die from diabetes, have fun guys!  
> (I may write part 2 if you like this!)

It was a morning like any other, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping outside the window. You looked at him as the sun reached his face and he looked pretty cute while sleeping, you always thought that.

Suddenly you heard footsteps in the corridor.

”Papaaaaaaaaa!!”

Jungkook had barely open his eyes before the little munchkin sat on his stomach.

”Hey you, are you already awake?” Jungkook smiled towards the child who sat right in front of his face with the biggest smile.

”The clock is a lot and i’m hungry.” Hani jumped down on the floor and ran out to the kitchen.

”Well you two have a lot to do today, so go and make her some breakfast and i’ll join you soon.” You placed a kiss on his forehead before you got up to take a shower.

Jungkook sat up in bed and stretched while rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

It had been 5 years since you two got together, you had your ups and downs of course and his schedules had been pretty hectic in the beginning. But you stuck together and you didn’t regret it. He was the best thing that had happened to you. He was caring and always a call away, didn’t matter what it was.

3 years ago your lives were changed completely when she came to the world, your own sunshine. Hani was the best thing you two ever made and you got even closer because of her, if that was even possible.

She always made you smile even on the rainiest of days. Today she was shining as bright as the sun because she knew that this was a papa day.

”Hurry up papa, i’m hungry.” Hani could be heard all throughout the apartment and Jungkook dragged his feet to the kitchen, he was tired from the night before when he had been out with the boys.

”What do you wanna eat munchkin?” Jungkook rubbed her hair while she sat down at the table.

”Milk and cereals!”

He’d put some coffee on while he made Hani the bowl of cereal. The group had a fansign today and Hani was excited to be joining, she always loved being with the group and the fans seemed to love her.

”Jungkook? Can you get her in the clothes I put on her bed?”

”Sure y/n, she’s almost done with breakfast!” Jungkook looked at Hani, she looked like she didn’t have a care in the world and why would she? She was 3 years and carefree, the light in the dark.

Jungkook stood up and stretched once again, he still felt tired but he had a lot to do today. ”Just shake it off.” He thought for himself.

”Are you done munchkin?” He lifted Hani up and gave her a peck on the cheek before he grabbed the bowl to put it in the sink. ”Mama put some clothes on your bed, can you be a good girl and go get dressed?”

”Okay papa.” Hani practially ran off to her room. Jungkook loved the sound of the small feet on the wooden floor.

After 10 minutes he started to think that Hani didn’t get dressed at all and went to have a look.

”You haven’t even put your leggings on? And what is this? Where did you find this sock? And why is it on your hand?” Jungkook sighed, he smiled and picked Hani up to give her a hug. ”Can you be a good girl and get dressed now?”

”Okay papa!” She quickly turned around as soon as he dropped her down on the floor again. Jungkook went to get dressed as well and hoped that Hani was actually getting dressed now.

”We’re leaving, come on down munchkin!” Jungkook was standing in the hallway, ripped jeans, white shirt and combat boots. He could hear footsteps approaching and Hani appeared, dressed just like him.

”Look at that, you’re matching!” You’d gotten out of the shower to say goodbye and look at them together, they looked adorable. Matching outfits, just as planned. ”Have a great day and don’t let her out of your sight, we might not see our child again if you do.” You smirked and gave him a kiss. ”And you, be a good girl today, okay? Be nice to the boys.”

”Yes mama!” Hani looked down at the floor and cuddled her pet bunny.

”I love you both, stay safe and say hi to the boys from me, call me when you’re on your way home so you can take some food home, bye!” You waved as they made their way out to the car. Papa and daughter, hand in hand, it was the best sight in the world. But you knew that they would be getting into trouble, as always.

Jungkook and Hani went hand in hand to the car that was outside waiting, when they got closer Jungkook picked her up and the door opened.

”Hi babygirl!” Taehyung held out his arms towards Hani and she immediately broke free from her papa. ”How’s my favorite girl?” Taehyung smiled the biggest smile and poked Hani’s cheeks.

They got her into the child seat and they were on their way to pick up the other members. Everyone was thrilled when they got into the car and saw Hani. Hoseok had some chocolate that he shared with her on the way to the fansign.

The fans was already outside waiting for them, it wasn’t surprising since their popularity had risen to the roof during these past couple of years. Whenever Jungkook brought Hani along the fans went crazy, they thought she was the cutest thing they’ve seen.

Jungkook picked Hani up while walking through the crowd, she was waving to all the fans as they went by. Hani was quite the social child, she never had any troubles making new friends.

The group made it inside and got told where to go, they had to prepare for the meetings with fans.

”Can you be a good girl now and don’t wander off?” Jungkook gave Hani her stuffed bunny and she nodded. ”You know you can always ask any of us if you need to go to the bathroom or anything else right?”

”Yes papa!” Hani smiled and hugged Jungkook.

The group sat down and the fans started to get inside, they sat down and introduced themselves and Hani stood beside Namjoon at the end, holding his hand. She hadn’t been on that many fansigns but she still wasn’t shy.

During the fansign she was walking around, introducing herself to the fans and they gave her presents, she was basically in heaven. Jungkook just smiled and wondered how he had been so blessed.

The last fans got their copies signed and the get together was over for this time, the group was pleased that everyone had been so nice and in their best moods.

Hani had gotten tired because of all the social interaction and was about to pass out when Jungkook picked her up.

”Do you wanna go home munchkin? We need to get some food for us and mama, what do you wanna eat? Should we get some chicken today maybe?”

Hani nodded and drifted off to sleep on Jungkook’s shoulder.

They arrived at home an hour later with dinner and a not so sleepy child anymore. She had slept enough in the car according to herself.

”Did you have a good day?” You got out into the hallway and was met by a mountain of presents from fans, all to Hani. ”Oh I guess you did!” You gave Jungkook a kiss and took the food out into the kitchen, Hani was quickly running after you.

Jungkook got into the living room and sat down at the couch, he had almost fallen asleep when Hani came jumping on to his lap.

”Food is done, come papa!” She dragged him into the kitchen and he yawned all the way there.

”You two can take a nap after dinner and then we can maybe watch a movie or play some games?”

”That sounds great y/n, it’s been a hectic day, lots of fans and lots of signing.” Jungkook smiled at you.

After dinner Jungkook took Hani for a nap and you had some time to prepare for the surprise. You’d planned a movie night with the whole group since they didn’t have any schedules this weekend. Taehyung arrived first, he’d taken his safety bike, as he called it, to your place. He was panting when he got inside the apartment.

”Am I the first one here?” Taehyung who had a tendency to run late was amazed by the fact that he was the first to arrive.

”Yes you are.” You smiled at him and gave him a hug. ”But Jungkook and Hani are napping, they don’t know that you’ll be here, so it’s a surprise, I know he hasn’t been with the whole group during free time because of schedules so I wanted you guys to do something together!” 

Taehyung smiled and hugged you again, ”Thank you y/n, we need this.”

The others arrived one by one and you told them to sit down at the couch while you were getting ready to wake Jungkook and Hani. You’d hope that they didn’t have their usual after nap mood.

”Hey baby, time to wake up, I have a surprise for you.” You whispered in Jungkook’s ear and he slowly opened his eyes. ”Wake Hani and come out to the living room.”

”Alright, give me 5 minutes, i’ll be right there.” Jungkook looked confused and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. ”Hey munchkin, mama says it’s time to wakeup, she has a surprise.”

Jungkook started to blow rasberry kisses all over Hani’s stomach and she laughed until she almost fell off the bed.

”Come on now, let’s go see what mama has in store.” Hani grabbed his hand and they went out into the living room.

Jungkook didn’t believe his eyes, the whole group was here and he couldn’t help but smile.

”Y/N called us and she said that it was time for all of us to hang out together after schedules, it’s been a while and well, you got the best home.” Jimin pointed to you, ”It was all her idea!”

Jungkook mouthed ”Thank you.” And you knew that this was gonna be a great night.

”I have another surprise for tomorrow!” You said with a smirk

”Oh really?” Jungkook looked at you with big eyes. ”What is it?”

”Well if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise right? You’ll see tomorrow, come on now, let’s watch something together.”

You all chatted until late at night and Hani had already fallen asleep in Taehyung’s lap, he wasn’t that far away from sleeping either. You had already fixed the spare beds for those who wanted to stay the night. Most of them had already gotten to dreamland and you picked Hani up, you nuzzled into her hair, she always smelled so good.

”Better get our munchkin into bed, you have to be in your best mood tomorrow.”

You tucked her into bed and whispered: ”I love you.”

Hani hugged her stuffed bunny tight as she fell asleep.

Jungkook stood in the doorway watching you.

”The guys are sleeping out there, we should head to bed too right?” He motioned you to come and give him a hug. He had something else in mind too when he suddenly crashed his lips on to yours. ”Let’s go to bed.” He looked at you with a smug smile and you went into your bedroom.

”We have to be alive tomorrow alright, I have secret plans for all of us.”

”It’s alright babe, i’ll make it quick.” He smirked and closed the door behind him. ”When do we have to leave tomorrow?”

”Around 1.30pm.”

”Then we have all the time in the world.”

”Okay if you say so.” You looked at him and smiled, you knew this was a bad idea but at the same time you couldn’t resist his charms.


End file.
